Los amantes o la sinfonía de la desesperación
by St. Yukiona
Summary: Hinata y Kageyama están en tercero, dentro de cuatros meses se mudan juntos a Tokio. Pero Tobio está harto de tener que compartir al as de Karasuno con el setter inexperto de primero. Shoyo está cansado de tener que seguir lidiando con el mal genio del setter. Aunque a últimas fechas ya no es sólo un setter más, pues ahora es SU setter personal. [KageHina] [ 18] [SliceLife]


**ADVERTENCIA** : Esto es Yaoi, hay un momento sensual y sexy entre dos hombres que se dan duro, así que si no te gusta, te invito a que regreses a la página anterior.

 **Descarga de responsabilidad:** _HQ! no es mío, si lo fuera hubiera apresurado el encuentro carnal entre Kuroo y Oikawa SE AMAN aunque no se conozcan xD (?_

 **Para:** _Abastecer mi necesidad del KageHina y la de una personita súper agradable A.K.A. Rooss. Su presencia desde hace un par de días por medio de reviews de mis otras historias y hasta hace apenas unas horas de forma más personal a eclipsado en buena medida mi inspiración para escribir del fandom, y obviamente, de la pareja canon_

 **Cronopios del autor** : El fic no tiene mucha relevancia sólo es un pequeño vistazo a la vida de nuestros cuervos cuando estos están en 3ero. a punto de graduarse, no tiene relación con ninguno de mis otros fics y como dije, sólo es un vistazo. Espero lo disfruten, háganme saber sus comentarios

.

 _._

 _._

 **Los amantes o la sinfonía de la desesperación.**

por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 _._

 _._

 _Capítulo único._

Yachi Hitoka observó detenidamente a su equipo, su mirada se había vuelto tan ágil como los remates de los cuervos que tenía a su cuidado. Se movían con la misma velocidad que los pies de los rematadores y las levantadas del colocador. Podía sentir al líbero moverse libremente y a los bloqueadores esperar por cualquier cosa. Yachi Hitoka ya no era la misma indefensa pollita que entrara dos años atrás al equipo y no supiera que hacer consigo mismo. Seguía siendo una Pobladora B, pero era la Pobladora B con mayúscula, la que al menos durante todo el primer acto tiene un dialogo por encima del resto de los Pobladores B, era uno más de los árboles que se erguían en el paisaje pero era el árbol más grande de todos para que los cuervos pudieran hacer ahí su remanso de tranquilidad después de las cruentas batallas que libraban por mantenerse en la cima, en lo alto donde las nubes se podían tocar con la punta de los dedos.

—¡Hinata-senpai! —gritó el colocador de primer año que hacía su primera aparición en un juego oficial, se convertiría en la piedra angular del equipo tras la lesión de Kirishima de Segundo que se supone se volvería el armador oficial después de que Kageyama se graduara ese mismo año.

La mano del As de Karasuno remató con un poco de dificultad la colocación pero anotó un punto limpio. Los cuervos brillaron en un graznido de celebración acompañado del silbato del árbitro que daba por terminad el partido con victoria a favor de los bicampeones.

—¡Sí! —Hinata chocó las palmas con todos sus compañeros y Yamaguchi no pudo evitar despeinar el cabello anaranjado, Kageyama también celebró pero después descompuso la cara a la cual se le marcaba más y más la madurez tras cada día transcurrido.

—¿Estás idiota? Fuiste demasiado osado para armar una batalla aérea contra el bloqueador tras esa posición —riñó el moreno mientras empujaba de la frente a Hinata.

—¡Oi! Pero anoté —se quejó el As.

—Sí pero nos hubiéramos visto en aprietos si te ganaba en el empuje —contradijo.

—Y aquí van… —bufó Tsukki recogiendo sus cosas.

Yachi apretó sus labios y aferró con ambas manos la libreta donde anotaba los remates generales del partido, al mismo tiempo marcaba con un pequeño sol cuando Hinata remataba y con una pequeña luna cuando lo hacía Tsukki.

—¡Shoyo! ¡Tobio-kun! Dejen de discutir… deben alinearse —ordenó con el labio inferior temblando y sus mejillas encendidas en un fuerte color rojo.

—Sí, señora —dijeron al unisono el dúo de idiotas, después de que Daichi-san partiera a la universidad ella había tenido que apechugar absolutamente toda la responsabilidad de apoyar a ese par.

—Son como un par de perros domesticados —soltó Tsukishima mientras Yamaguchi reía caminando hacia la línea para agradecer al publico que les había ido a apoyar.

—Genial… la manager del Karasuno es verdaderamente genial… —farfullaron los chicos del equipo derrotado—. No se siente tan mal perder contra un equipo como Karasuno —dijo ese mismo chico al otro.

El dúo siguió peleando pero de manera menos llamativa, los de primero observaban divertidos la discusión de sus senpais al tiempo que los de Segundo sólo se concentraban en verse bien perfilados. Kageyama gruñó cuando Shoyo hizo una de sus imitaciones burdas de él. Después ambos se formaron, Hinata en primer lugar, aclaró la garganta.

—¡Gracias por su apoyo! —gritó Hinata, y el resto del equipo le siguió de inmediato.

—Capitán ¿iremos a comer para celebrar? —preguntó uno de primero que se acercaba corriendo a Hinata.

—¿Hmp? Debemos de verlo con el entrenador Ukai… pero antes debemos de poner todo en orden —señaló las pelotas que acomodaba Yachi—. Así que vayan y ayuden —pidió mientras que los menores afirmaban con voracidad tras la orden de su capitán que sonrió al ver lo motivado que quedaban sus aprendices.

—Hinata ¿es tu sudadera? —cuestionó Tsukki recogiendo sus cosas.

—Sí… ¿acaso te la querías quedar?

—¿Yo para qué iba a querer una sudadera maloliente que sólo serviría para vestido de muñeca?

—Maldita jirafa —gruñó Hinata al rubio pero enseguida notó más allá como Kageyama explicaba unas cosas al colocador novel que parecía tan aterrado por lo osado de su última colocación que motivó al capitán a acercarse, dejó una mano por detrás de la espalda de su armador personal y sonrió enorme al primerizo—. Vale, vale… se lo explicas más tarde en la escuela, debemos desocupar la cancha para que la usen las chicas… —inquirió palmeando a Kageyama, éste afirmó.

—Arza… seguimos en la escuela —advirtió Kageyama recibiendo de forma inconsciente un bote de agua que Hinata le ponía entre las manos. El Uno y el Diez, Colocador y As, hablaban mientras el resto de los chicos recogían sus cosas.

—Es genial estar en el mismo equipo que Hinata-senpai y Kageyama-senpai… —murmuró Momoka a Hiroshi, también era de primero, desde que habían ganado el primer campeonato mucha gente se había sumado a las filas del club de volley, para la segunda victoria tras la copa nacional el número aumento al doble y cada vez era más difícil seleccionar titulares porque todos parecían poner toda su alma en ello, algo que inspiraba a los pies de Hinata para seguir saltando más y más alto.

—Sí… Hinata-senpai no quedó seleccionado para la liga juvenil sub17 pero sí fue reclutado por la Todai al igual que Kageyama… —murmuró Hiroshi.

—Aunque Kageyama-senpai no va a poder jugar en partidos oficiales de la liga universitaria por estar afiliado a la sub17…

—Hmp… es una pena que no se deje ver otra vez el ataque rápido y recto de los senpais… —lamentó Hiroshi empujando el carrito con balones—. Aunque juntaré dinero para ir a ver jugar a Kageyama-senpai.

—¡Sí! Sus colocaciones están de locos —celebró Momoka cargando los envases vacíos de agua. La manager iba detrás de ellos sonriendo con suavidad, ella también estaba tramitando su acceso a la Todai porque sabían que por más buenos que aquellos dos fueran para el volley iban a tener problemas serios con las asignaturas correspondientes, sobre todo por el grado de dificultad que las clases tenían en una universidad como Todai que era reconocida a nivel mundial por su exigencia a sus estudiantes.

Por más que le pesara, estaba segura que no iba poder dejar solo a esos dos cuervos, eran como una especie de tripoide, además, Yachi había seleccionado su carrera motivada inconscientemente por un sueño conjunto por aquello dos: Relaciones publicas. Todo se había dado después de que se diera cuenta que mientras más fuertes se volvía el dúo de idiotas más rivales nacían, además parecía que esos dos tenían un talento natural para atraer el desastre. La carrera englobaba muchas cosas de las que ella le gustaba: diseño, publicidad, discurso, léxico, pero al mismo tiempo se necesitaba de un especial carácter del que ella carecía pero con la motivación de sus dos amigos iba a lograr dominar la carrera y así se convertiría en la digna representante de ambos jugadores cuando fueran profesionales, porque demonios, Tobio y Shoyo se volverían profesionales.

—Kageyama-kun ¿ya decidiste qué carrera vas a elegir? —cuestionó Hinata después de dejar el tazón de Udon vacío sobre la mesa.

—Hmp… había pensado en educación del deporte —espetó.

—¡Oh! Suena realmente genial —sonrió Hinata. Kageyama rió entre dientes—. Yo planeo escoger Lenguas modernas.

—¿Ah? Ni siquiera puedes hablar bien el español, idiota…

—¡Kageyama! Gracias a Yachi he mejorado mi nota en inglés sin contar que mis números son superiores a los tuyos en japonés… además, comencé a ver un drama colombiano por internet y como que le estoy agarrando el hilo —espetó.

—Quiero ver cómo te revientan el primer año —dijo burlón Kageyama y se dio inicio a una nueva discusión.

El equipo completo que se había quedado callado justo cuando los mayores comenzaron suspiró cansados/acostumbrados de aquella situación, pero de algún modo estaba bien pues aquello era lo correcto. Una vez todos terminaron de comer, Ukai, el sensei y el capitán pagaron la cuenta, Hinata había empezado a percibir un pequeño salario por asistirle al viejo Ukai a entrenar a los niños de la primaria y secundaria que iban a su casa, se retiraron cada cual a casa, al día siguiente iban a revisar el partido y entrenarían como todos los días.

—Chicos… ¿se van por el camino largo o corto? —cuestionó Yamaguchi mientras amarraba su cabello en una cola de caballo detrás de la nuca.

—Creo que hoy nos iremos por el largo —señaló Tobio hacia un sendero que apenas era iluminado por farolas ennegrecidas por las inclemencias de la temporada.

—Entonces acompañaré a Yachi hasta casa, con cuidado —se despidió el pecoso, apresurando su paso hacia donde el resto de cuervos había partido, Tsukki torció la sonrisa.

—El Rey necesita su besito de buenas noches —espetó con tono burlón. Kageyama apretó el puño con intenciones de ir y borrarle aquella sonrisa suya a base de golpe limpio pero al sentir como Hinata había comenzado a caminar desistió de sus deseos homicidas.

Yachi les miró irse y rió bajito para correr tras Yamaguchi y cogerle de la mano, Tsukishima se puso los audífonos y se desconectó del mundo, ahora que recordaba debía de enviarle un correo a Kuroo para pedirle que le recibiera en su casa, la siguiente semana presentaría los exámenes de admisión a la Universidad de Osaka que aunque había sido admitido por beca deportiva, debía de rendir exámenes pues buscaba un doble grado en una ingeniería de astrofísica. Había encontrado cierto gustito en la materia de física durante su segundo año, además… de que el idiota de Kuroo estudiaba ahí en la misma facultad de ciencias, sería un infierno placentero estudiar los siguientes dos años con el ex-capitán del Nekoma, y de paso, ahorrarse el dinero del arriendo al vivir con él.

—Es una pena que vosotros tengan que separarse después de la preparatoria —soltó Tsukishima sin tocarse mucho la fibra, llevaba baja la música en sus auriculares.

—¿Hmp? —Yachi alzó la mirada al más alto que seguía teniendo aquella impresionante estatura que ya superaba los 1.90.

—Yamaguchi se va para Okinawa y tú para Tokio siguiendo a Kageyama y a Hinata, es triste porque se verán menos de lo que se ven ahora —explicó Tsukki y aunque era un comentario bastante salvaje, Yachi y su novio conocían lo suficiente bien como para saber que no lo decía con toda la malicia que sus palabras impregnaban en la frase. Por el contrario, era una autentica reflexión.

—Supongo que es triste porque no nos veremos seguido pero Yachi tiene sus propias metas que cumplir… además debo esforzarme en el trabajo para que ascienda rápido —murmuró Yamaguchi apretando la mano de la menor.

A lo que Yachi sólo pudo sonreír bien grande a Yamaguchi que le regresó la sonrisa, se recargó un poco de su hombro y siguieron su pasó lento.

Lo mismo hacían Hinata y Kageyama, que ya bien internados en el callejón que los llevaba a atravesar el parque hacia la casa de Kageyama, era muy tarde como para que Tobio permitiera Shoyo conducir esa endemoniada motocicleta que había recibido como regalo de sus padres como felicitación por haber sido consagrado por la Todai. Su hijo en la Todai, no hicieron una fiesta de quince días porque decidieron ahorrar el dinero para comprarle a Hinata el equipo completo de volley para que no fuera dando lastima con las zapatillas de antaño desgastadas y viejas. Así que ahora Tobio luchaba día tras día para evitar que Shoyo subiera a ese ataúd de metal. Odiaba verlo irse y llegar a la escuela, aunque era muy guay ese aire idiota combinado con la postura que todo As al segundo siguiente recordaba que ese idiota era Hinata "No sé medir el peligro" Shoyo y se le pasaba el alucine.

—Oi… ¿Nuestras facultades van a estar cerca? —cuestionó Shoyo apretando suavemente la mano de Tobio.

—Creo que la facultad de enseñanza está como a diez minutos caminando de la facultad de humanidades… así que sí, está cerca… —respondió sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Bueno, eso está mejor que tener que estar lejos tipo Tadashi y Hitoka…

—Sí… supongo —el vaho se formó al hablar y Kageyama recordó un poema donde decía que el vaho era la forma física de las palabras—. Mira, Shoyo —se detuvo para ponerlo frente a sí—. Te amo —dijo clavando sus ojos en el vaporcito que exhalaba de sus labios. Shoyo se quedó ahí, con los pies de plomo y el corazón compitiendo en una carrera contra su cabeza para ver cuál explotaba primero. Sus labios se contorcionaron en una mueca que era inexplicable, Tobio ladeó el rostro—. ¿No lo viste? —cuestionó y frunció el ceño—. Te amo —repitió y Shoyo se cubrió el rostro.

—Parad… me vas a matar aquí —añadió mientras que golpeaba su rostro contra el hombro de su pareja—. No digas ese tipo de cosas de repente —sollozó sin realmente llorar, un puchero cruzaba en rictus su rostro—. No las digas que me rompo…

—Aguante el partido completo sin pedirle al entrenador que sacara a Narita como me lo pediste… —lo empujó suavemente con su cuerpo para que alejara—. Y ahora también me prohíbes que te enseñe como las palabras toman forma —gruñó frunciendo el ceño para subir una de sus manos hasta el rostro de Hinata y presionar sus mejillas desde la mandíbula obligándolo que aquellos ojos castaños y cristalinos le mirara de forma fija—. Eres un egoísta, Shoyo… sabes lo que siento cada vez que rematas para alguien más —apretó más el rostro pero sin dañarlo aún—…y pensar que esos serán mis últimos pases para ti y se los debo ceder a otro… eres un egoísta, Shoyo… —masculló con tono bajo como la víbora que enfada mueve el cascabel. Sus labios se encontraron con prontitud lenta, acompasados por la mano que volvía el férreo agarre a uno más suave y conocido por aquella piel. El mayor suspiró contra los labios cuando el primer encuentro murió, sentía sus labios entumidos por el frío y los forzaba a seguir el movimiento pero siempre era igual, la boca de Kageyama era una extraña anestesia que surtía efecto al segundo siguiente de respirar.

—Tobio… —susurró contra la piel de la barbilla que besó con suavidad—. No seas infantil… pensé que habíamos superado esa parte… además, estamos hablando de Narita-kun…

—Has entrenado con él media hora completa tras cada practica —rebatió buscando la boca para volver a comerla de un mordiscó, ahora fue menos amable y sus manos ya no acariciaron sino que apretaron los antebrazos que sostenían para acercar más al mayor. Éste se libró del agarre y dejó sus manos sobre las solapas de la sudadera.

—No hay ningún armador en esta vida que me haga sentir lo que tus colocaciones me hacen sentir, Kageyama Tobio…

—Hmp… más te vale, porque soy capaz de romperte las piernas si dices lo contrario cuando entremos en la universidad, Hinata idiota.

Shoyo rió divertido y afirmó sonriendo enorme, se alejó del menor para buscar la mano y empezar a caminar otra vez hacia la casa que tan bien conocida, Kageyama no se movió, por el contrario, jaló a Hinata para hacer que entre ambas bocas brotara nuevamente la luz. Esta vez los labios de Hinata fueron penetrados lentamente por la lengua de su setter dando inicio a una pequeña revolución. El aliento de ambos se volvió vaho y sus miradas se oscurecieron al calor que sus cuerpos sentían.

—Necesito llegar a casa… —confesó Kageyama sin dejar ir al as de Karasuno.

—Yo también necesito llegar a casa…

Ambos rieron divertidos y echaron a correr como los buenos idiotas que eran destilando hormonas a su paso.

Al llegar a la casa del moreno tuvieron que entrar por la puerta trasera, el padre de éste acostumbraba a poner seguro interno a la entrada principal, aunque dejaban la puerta de la cocina abierta para que pudiera introducirse sin problema cuando llegara. Así que con cuidado recogieron los onigiris rellenos de judías rojas que la señora Kageyama había dejado preparados para ambos, tomaron el té de la nevera y partieron hacia la habitación del colocador que estaba en la planta baja, una gran ventaja para un par de adolescentes deportista que traían la dopamina al límite y no sólo por el juego. Lo mejor de todo es que el baño estaba justo en la puerta de un costado, así que tuvieron oportunidad de asearse cada uno y enseguida volvieron a la habitación.

Para cuando Hinata retornó a la habitación Kageyama ya estaba enfundado en su pijama y había puesto en el televisor un partido grabado de las últimas olimpiadas, Francia vs. Italia, el mejor colocador del mundo contra la mejor defensa del mundo. Era un partido que ambos disfrutaban como si se tratase una película romántica cualquiera. El moreno volvía a comer y Hinata sólo se removía buscando acomodarse entre las piernas de su pareja para recargar ahí su cabeza viendo de reojo como el rematador se había acelerado a sus pasos y terminaba por tocar la red, el berrinche del colocador era justificado y entonces recordaba lo frustrante que debía ser para Kageyama cada vez que daba una colocación perfecta y por falla del rematador éste era bloqueado, pasaba muy a menudo a últimas fechas sobre todo con los de primero grado que no lograban seguir el ritmo rápido o quería copiar el tiempo muerto que el dúo de idiotas usaba. Enseguida pasó lo que ambos ya se sabían de memoria, el colocador del equipo argentino empujó al rematador que había fallado y discutieron hasta que el árbitro levantó una sanción a lo que los ánimos se calentaron y retomaron el juego.

—Tobio… ¿también te enfadabas cuando yo fallaba? —no quería tocar el tema de los de primero pero si quería saber más sobre esa misteriosa tierra a la que no había tenido acceso a pesar que llevaban ya un año y medio como pareja, es decir: la mente del colocador dentro de Kageyama que ocupaba más o menos un 95% de él en toda su esencia, el 5% restante era el chico torpe pero dulce, amable y celoso del que estaba prendado hasta la médula, y le gustaba tal como era.

—No, me frustraba conmigo… pero no contigo, eras un idiota para el balón, un bueno para nada con una condición atlética envidiable y por eso no podía enojarme contigo, sino conmigo por no poder ser capaz de explotar al cien por ciento tu capacidad… hasta la fecha siento que la desaprovecho mucho… por ejemplo hoy, me di cuenta que tus reflejos se han vuelto más agudos y lo descubrí desde la banca… eso me desesperó un poco que ese chico lo desperdiciara como si nada… —bufó y se despeinó recordando la sensación de ansiedad que lo había invadido durante el partido, observando como Narita forzaba pases que eran imposibles.

Es decir, Kageyama bien podría ser apodado: "levantadas locas", siguiendo la tendencia de las redes sociales, pero Narita al quererlo imitar sometía a voluntad la capacidad de Hinata y el resto de rematadores, pero sobre todo del as del equipo, entregándole pases que no eran para nada cómodos de rematar, quizás era su forma de levantar pero eso enfadaba mucho a Kageyama que había estado trabajando con él de cerca, cuando pasó a segundo se había prometido no ser como el idiota de Oikawa y por el contrario ser un buen Senpai, pero con Kouhais como Narita, era imposible. La imagen con la que podía comparar la escena de Hinata saltando a alcanzar aquellas arriesgadas colocaciones era la de ver a tu perro siendo amarrado y amordazado por un completo desconocido, siendo que tú lo mantienes libre en el patio de tu casa y ni siquiera le pones la correa cuando sales a pasear con él. Así de furioso se sentía. Aspiró por la boca y coló sus manos por debajo de la ropa de Hinata para sentir la piel, aferrándolo con fuerza a él, hundiendo su nariz en el cabello que olía a su shampoo.

"mío", pensó celoso.

Hinata suspiró, había empezado a ceder a esos toques, y se empezaba a acostumbrar que después de cada partido donde Narita entrara a jugar, Kageyama se pusiera igual, le tocará como buscando que por rematar no le hiciera falta algo, un pedazo de carne o la cantidad de vellos en su pubis. Jadeó despacito cuando la mano del colocador, tan hábil como siempre, traspasó el elástico y empezó a tocar aquella parte que estaba reservada para uso exclusivo de Kageyama y los sueños húmedos de Hinata.

—Espera… —suplicó con voz rota por la respiración entre cortada el as del Karasuno pero su novio estaba demasiado metido en sus asuntos como para ponerle atención, de hecho, le hizo callar introduciendo sus dedos de la mano libre entre los labios, mismos que relamió Hinata con deleite. Sabían a arroz y a judía dulce.

La espalda se le encorvó haciendo que chocara contra la espalda de Kageyama que aprovechó la cercanía a clavar sus dientes en el cuello de su compañero y amante, sorbió la piel en el trapecio, estratégicamente en aquel lugar donde la camisa escolar iba a poder cubrir la piel pero donde la playera para el entrenamiento dejaría ver las indiscretas muestras de afecto.

La mano dentro del pantalón de Hinata se había vuelto más osada y ya no daba toques sino estimulaba moviéndose a un ritmo rápido, casi al mismo ritmo en que los jugadores en el televisor se movían para rescatar el balón y hacerlo pasar al otro lado de la red. El miembro desde luego se había visto interrumpido de su reposo y ahora presentaba una erección bastante prominente, endurecida y lista para seguir con la fiesta que habían dejado en el parque y que el as había dado por muerta debido al cansancio que de a poco empezaba a desaparecer gracias a su amante que se movía con desesperación por su cuerpo, pues antes de pensarlo ya estaba contra la cama abrazado de aquella espalda que parecía seguir siendo esculpida por dioses cuando en realidad era el resultado de un meticuloso trabajo de pesas y aparatos de gimnasio al cual asistían ambos para hacerse de mejor condición física.

Kageyama gruñó bajito buscando desesperado la boca de su pareja pues éste había prendado su boca a su hombro para acallar los gemidos y alaridos que dejaban atrás las feroces penetraciones que le estaba propinando. El vaivén de sus cuerpos que de a poco dejaban atrás la limpieza del baño, la transpiración volvía aparecer en sus pieles y Hinata enterraba sus uñas en Kageyama que se sentía más excitado. El ruido sordo y húmedo del las caderas chocando, el colchón apenas haciendo nada de ruido.

—To… Tobio —lo llamó con voz quejosa y con lagrimas amenazando con abandonar sus ojos, pero eso no ocurrió por que pronto la lengua del menor repasó los parpados haciendo que Hinata sólo se excitara más. Intentando mover también sus caderas para que el otro siguiera presionando el punto preciso dentro de él, sentía su intimidad contraerse a cada embestida y los movimientos perfectamente coordinados con esas malditas miradas pervertidas pero profundas que lanzaba, ¿en qué momento el torpe de Kageyama se había convertido en aquella sensual aparición que le provocaba sueños húmedos cuando pasaban más de dos días sin tener relaciones? Hinata gimió y se relajó contra la cama exhausto dejando que el activo siguiera con la actividad, éste sin dudarlo se incorporó apenas para pasar una de las piernas del mayor por sobre su hombro y apuntando a una posición distinta en el interior ajeno, tocando puntos que habían sido ignorados por su miembro hasta ese momento. Hinata apretó los labios y se cubrió el rostro para evitar a toda costa que los gemidos llegaran hasta el segundo piso donde dormían los padres de Kageyama. Pero Kageyama apartó las manos para cambiar el método y hacerlo callar por medio de besos profundos y lascivos, donde su lengua jugaba a enredarse con la ajena y sus dientes rasgaban esos labios.

—Te amo... —susurró timidamente sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos cuando sus labios estuvieron bien hinchados de tanto besarse y ser mordidos—. Te amo... —sollozó debido a las penetraciones que rozaban en la gloria.

Un manto oscuro con destellos de sol cubrió la piel de Kageyama tras aquellas palabras y sólo pudo besar en diferentes tonos el hermoso rostro de su amante que con desesperación lloraba de felicidad.

—Hinata Idiota, ya lo sé...

Más tarde que temprano Hinata notó con preocupación lo mucho que le afectaba Kageyama y el efecto devastador que causaba en él, pues de estar en media noche teniendo relaciones, _deliciosas relaciones sexuales_ , ahora se encontraba abrazado a él y el sol entraba por encima de sus cabezas desde la ventana que habían olvidado cerrar, otra vez, siempre les ocurría. Se aferró más fuerte a Kageyama, ni siquiera recordaba el haberse quedado dormido, pero gracias al entumecimiento general de su cuerpo y el extraño pero agradable vacio en su vientre sabía que la noche había estado bomba.

Besó repetidas veces la piel del pecho ajena y se acurrucó nuevamente. Kageyama sólo apretó el abrazo entorno a Hinata.

—En el buro están las pastillas para el dolor…

—Estoy bien… —reiteró bajito el de los cabellos naranjas—. Las cobijas huelen a sexo…

—Le diré a mi mamá que tuve un sueño húmedo y tú me acompañaste…

—Kageyama idiota.

—Oye… —le jaló el cabello para después sólo acariciarlo, ambos rieron.

…

—Mírale el lado positivo de irnos a la universidad.

—¿Qué puede haber de positivo en que no te podré dar pases salvo para entrenar? —gruñó Hinata engullendo el arroz con soja y huevo que desayunaba religiosamente todas las mañanas.

—Que vamos a vivir solos y juntos.

Kageyama dejó la ruta de los palillos con el arroz cargado en ellos a la mitad, y miró fijamente a Hinata que sonreía tan grande como sólo él podía hacerlo. Suspiró y le correspondió la sonrisa con un gesto menor.

—Estoy impaciente porque eso pase…

 _._

.

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


End file.
